Tutorial
Tutorial is the level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! played in the game's tutorial and when starting a new game. It is unnumbered and not considered one of the regular levels. Overview This level is divided into five segments, each with a respective mango to collect. Each segment is designed to teach the player how to play the game using simple challenges and on-screen instructions and prompts detailing the controls and the unique traits of each character. The instructions and time elapsed carry over between each segment, and instructions only change when certain flags are passed through. The first segment takes place on a large platform of Steel Blocks with two long rows forming small steps. The player starts on the left side, and they simply must go over the steps and walk to the mango on the right. The instructions teach the player to move with A or D, jump with W, find the mango location with M, pause with P, and switch to each character with 1, 2, and 3. The second segment includes a large pit in the middle of a long platform of Steel Blocks that greatly raises elevation on the right. The player starts on the left side, and the mango is on the highest platform, with a collection of Yellow Blocks in the shape of an arrow pointing to it in the platform. After passing a Yeah Flag, the player is then given 50 Yellow Blocks and taught with a prompt that Yeah can fire blocks. The instructions teach the player to aim with the mouse, fire with a click, and perform a Quick Drop with S. The player must use these controls to pass over the gap and reach the mango on the high platform. The third segment includes a larger pit near the start of a long platform of Steel Blocks that leads to a pair of nearby walls. At the top of them to the right is a platform with a pair of more distant walls, and the mango is high on a platform on the right wall. The player starts on the left side and after passing a Jam Flag, the player is then taught with a prompt that Jam can move fast, run up walls, and boost with his hammer. The instructions teach the player to angle with the mouse, boost with a click, run up walls with A or D, and jump off of walls using either A or D to hop or a click to boost. The player must use these controls to pass over the gap and jump off of the walls to reach the mango. The fourth segment takes place in a hall of Steel Blocks with a wall of Yellow Blocks blocking the way, followed by a large group of Yellow Blocks below to the right. The player starts on the left side and after passing a Fury Flag, the player is then taught with a prompt that Fury is very heavy and can punch to break Yellow Blocks. The instructions teach the player to aim with the mouse, to punch with a click, to break blocks with Fury's falling, and that Fury cannot jump. The player must use these controls to punch through the wall and drop through the next blocks to reach a small pit with an All Flag. Passing it leads to a new set of instructions that teach the player to cycle between the characters with Q and E, Quick Switch with Z, refoot by falling off the stage, and restart the level in the pause menu. From here, the player simply needs to get out of the small pit and obtain the mango on the right. The fifth and final segment takes place in a large box of Steel Blocks with several small openings on the bottom and a large group of Yellow Blocks near the middle. The mango is on the right wall near the top, surrounded by Yellow Blocks. The player starts on the left side, and after passing an All Flag, they are taught with a prompt that they must carefully switch between each character in order to obtain each mango. The player must collect enough Yellow Blocks with Fury to place them with Yeah and reach the mango, which can be obtained by destroying the surrounding blocks with Fury, ending the level. Gallery Segment 1 Tutorial UME 2.png|Yeah standing at the start of the first segment of the level. Tutorial UME 3.png|Yeah standing by the mango on the right. Segment 2 Tutorial UME 4.png|Yeah standing at the start of the second segment of the level. Tutorial UME 5.png|Yeah placing Yellow Blocks beneath him to reach the mango on the right. Segment 3 Tutorial UME 6.png|Yeah standing at the start of the third segment of the level. Tutorial UME 7.png|Jam climbing up the first set of walls. Tutorial UME 8.png|Jam boosting off of the left wall on the second set to reach the mango on the right. Segment 4 Tutorial UME 9.png|Jam standing at the start of the fourth segment of the level. Tutorial UME 10.png|Fury punching the first set of Yellow Blocks. Tutorial UME 11.png|Fury falling through the second set of Yellow Blocks. Tutorial UME 12.png|Yeah standing by the mango on the lower right. Segment 5 Tutorial UME 13.png|Yeah standing at the start of the fifth segment of the level. Tutorial UME 14.png|Fury punching the first set of Yellow Blocks. Tutorial UME 15.png|Fury punching the Yellow Blocks surrounding the mango in order to access it. Screen prompts Tutorial Prompt 1.png|Yeah's screen prompt. Tutorial Prompt 2.png|Jam's screen prompt. Tutorial Prompt 3.png|Fury's screen prompt. Tutorial Prompt 4.png|Teamwork's screen prompt. Trivia *Being the only level played in the game's tutorial, this level features several exclusivities: it is the only level featuring multiple segments, instructions, screen prompts, and a lack of music. *The boxes containing the instructions used at the top of the screen recolor to green when the player performs the action they teach. **In the fourth set of instructions, the box teaching the player than Fury cannot jump cannot change color, as there is no way to activate this. **In the fifth set of instructions, the box teaching the player to restart the level in the pause menu remains green even after restarting. *Several of the images used in the screen prompts are also used in the game's achievements and stickers: Yeah's image comes from Thank You For Your Service, Jam's comes from Places To Be, Mangoes To Eat, and Fury's comes from You're Gonna Carry That Weight. The fourth image, however, is original. *This level also appears as the tutorial level in the game's demo. Category:Levels Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series